Talk:Zhalia Moon
Gareon Information I have a question. There is a whole paragraph about Gareon in the middle of Zhalia's information. Does that description really belong here? It seems like that is more appropriate on Gareon's page. Lady Timedramon 02:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) there is some vandalism change it when you find something like this Nitram86 15:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) i believe that it is appropriate to have Gareon in his bio because he is like family to her (not only klaus too) What was there was only about Gareon, not Zhalia herself, so did not belong on the article about Zhalia. It simply does not belong (Grammar note: a whole paragraph shifts from using the she pronoun to using he). However, anything about Zhalia's past with him would be useful, provided that Zhalia is the focus. 02:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Zhalia's Age Anyone knows how old is Zhalia? She seems to be in her early or mid-twenties, but I can't find any informations about it. Zhalia's age is unknown but she is in her mid 20's or 30's Well the magazine revealed(or so I was told by some Italian girl) that Zhal is 23 and Dante 26 in first series NinaVale (talk) 14:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I thought that Zhalia was 32. And Dante was 32 too.Carter Casterwill (talk) 21:10, February 24, 2016 (UTC)Carter Casterwill I'd go from official sources only as there's probably more fan speculation around than anything else. The ages of 32 for both just seem off as well. At this point, I think the only mention would be that issue of the magazine, which would be difficult to verify without knowing which issue was being referenced above. That's also why there's nothing stated here on her age. 03:48, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I think Zhalia is 24 and Dante 28. Carter Casterwill (talk) 21:07, March 6, 2016 (UTC)Carter Casterwill Organization Past This one Or this one? I have a image of zhalia as spy, one is flipped, one not, wich one is the best picture? Personally I like the first one better as a stand-alone image. It gets rid of the extra card background and has a bit of a better perspective / point of view in my opinion. The only thing is that it crops out just an ooch of Zhalia on the left and the top. 19:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Zhalia's ring of Arc dream How come where ever I look I can't find a picture of Zhalia when she says, "No more masks. I finally found a place where I don't have to Hide." I really love this part of the episode because Zhalia is my favorite. Carter Casterwill (talk) 21:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Carter Casterwill Can someone please help me with this? Carter Casterwill (talk) 21:15, March 6, 2016 (UTC)Carter Casterwill I've been going through episodes off and on, so I may have photos from that scene. That episode has a number of rather important scenes for different character arcs. 05:29, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Zhalia Fighting With her Bare Hands How often does Zhalia fight using kicks and punches? That's something I'm looking for. Can anyone name any episodes of the show where Zhalia does martial arts punching and/or kicking? If so, please name and list them. Off the top of my head, I just recall this happening occasionally. Her forte was using illusory and mental spells for better espionage. 05:29, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Okay then. But can you at least name the specific episodes so I won’t go on a wild goose chase.